A Face In The Crowd
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: What happened the day after the Sword of Darkness was destoryed? What was going through Tommy's mind? Please R&R. I love feedback!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nada, nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: I was in a weird mood when I wrote this. That means no one dies or gets hurt. The two teachers are based on real people, my science teacher who likes to blow things up and my math teacher who is Rafiki from the Lion King in disguise. Want a quote from him? 'Oh bananas!' Thanks go to Cassandra for beta reading this for me!  
  
A Face in the Crowd  
  
  
Tommy Oliver stashed his books into his locker quickly. He was already falling into his familiar routines here in Angel Grove, the latest pit stop while his father climbed the corporate ladder. Although his father had told Tommy and his relieved wife that he had reached the highest level he could want and they were staying put for as long as possible Tommy had a hard time believing that. They had moved so much it was difficult to see it coming to a halt.  
  
'It's not like I'm not used to it or anything,' Tommy thought to himself remembering his father had also mentioned something about having to establish roots somewhere, looking discreetly at his only son as he spoke. 'I mean, before I was adopted I was never in one place for more than a few months...'  
  
Tommy let the thought slid, shuddering slightly without even realizing it when he thought briefly back to the time between when his real parents died and when he was adopted. Those memories were not ones he liked to recall. He could barely remember his real parents now, a fact that stung Tommy even though his adopted parents loved him dearly and he loved them back. Tommy sighed softly wishing he had been able to hold onto more of his biological parents.  
  
The bell rang ripping Tommy from his thoughts as the crowd of students surged around him. Biology was his first period and Tommy knew no one in that class. There was nothing new to that though, he had always been shy and making friends came hard for him, especially when he had always had to leave after a few months. Tommy had made a habit of isolating himself from everyone else to spare himself the pain of leaving friends behind. Tommy had always been just another student in the sea of people that walked through the halls on a daily basis. No one special just there.  
  
'Aren't Jason and Billy in your biology class though?' Tommy thought hopeful all of a sudden. But in the next instant that hope was dashed away. 'Will they want to spend time with me outside when they have to? Will they even speak to me outside of Ranger duties? Probably not. But after what I did who could blame them?'  
  
More miserable than before Tommy hurried to his class. From the second he had been put against Jason in the tournament he thought there had been a chance of friendship between them. After all, Jason's midnight eyes had spoke volumes when he had invited Tommy to spar with him at the Youth Center. For a second Tommy had thought he would have the chance to make a real friend, an almost foreign concept to the lonely young man. Tommy had realized even more that Jason would be a good friend to have he saw the small mixed group cheering Jason on. When he had defended Kimberly the spark in her eyes had made him want to be included into that tight circle more than anything. But after all Tommy had done as the Green Ranger he didn't dare to hope they would befriend him.   
  
'Zordon thinks they need my help otherwise they probably would have turned me out at once,' Tommy thought sadly knowing he would most likely do no less. The faint hope in Tommy's usually sealed heart flickered and died as he trudged down the hall.  
  
When he arrived in class Tommy noticed that neither Billy or Jason was even there yet. That surprised him a little; as far as he knew they were model students, especially Billy. Tommy quickly took a seat one of the lab stations near the back, away from everyone just like he had always done in his previous schools. Class had just started when Jason rushed in half dragged half supporting a slightly dazed looking Billy with him.   
  
"Sorry we're late, Mr. Sanders." Jason apologized as he hastily gave their biology teacher the note both boys had received from Mr. Caplan.   
  
Mr. Sanders looked at the note quickly but made no direct comment about it, "Alright, go find a seat."   
  
"Yes, sir." Jason intoned heading away from the teacher's desk with Billy in tow.  
  
Jason cast his eyes around the class, seeing his and Billy's usual seats had been taken by other students who had thought the boys would be absent that day. Jason spotted Tommy sitting near the back, by himself and looking out of place. Jason frowned slightly as Tommy looked away when Jason's eyes met his. The look of shame in the chocolate brown eyes before they looked away made Jason realize why Tommy was sitting alone.   
  
Jason and Billy, who had been thinking almost the same thing as his larger friend, quickly made their way to the back of the room and took a seat on either side of Tommy. Tommy looked at both of them in shock.  
  
"Hey, Tommy." Jason said getting out his biology books and ignoring the stunned look Tommy had on his face.   
  
"Hi." Tommy managed.  
  
"What page are we on?" Jason asked sensing how awkward Tommy was feeling.   
  
"216, frog anatomy." Tommy replied.  
  
"Oh fun." Jason whispered sarcastically getting half a grin out of both Tommy and Billy. But Jason's grin fell when he saw Billy wince as his arm brushed against the table.  
  
"Are you okay, Billy?" Tommy asked also noticing the cringe.  
  
"I'm alright." Billy mumbled trying to hide the soft, throbbing pain he felt.   
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should have gone to the nurse after all." Jason added knowing his younger friend could be incredibly stubborn if he wanted to be.   
  
"I'm fine." Billy insisted. Tommy got the feeling Billy had given that answer quite a few times already.   
  
"What happened?" Tommy asked unable to hide his concern for his new teammate. Billy blushed, his cheeks becoming as red as Jason's shirt.   
  
"Um...I think it may be better if Jason depicts the predicament I found myself unwilling a part of this morning." Billy replied sheepishly avoiding both Tommy and Jason's concerned gazes.  
  
Checking to make sure Mr. Sanders wasn't paying any attention to them Jason started to explain, "To make a long story short Fred Castleman, Joshua Smith and Adrian Miller won't be in class for a week. They were suspended for fighting on school grounds. Billy got off on self defense and Mr. Caplan let me off lightly because I was helping Billy. I'm not sure you really needed it though, Billy. Fred will definitely think twice before fighting you again, he'll be nursing that black eye of his for a few days."   
  
Billy allowed himself a shy smile at Jason's last two sentences. He was not used to being complimented on his physical abilities, "I was in need of your assistance, Jason. While I managed to land one accurate punch the other two were making better progress than Fred."   
  
Jason looked over the shy boy once more obviously checking for any injuries he might have missed, "Are you sure you're alright, Billy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Billy replied with a note of finality in his voice.   
  
Jason didn't bring it up again and switched the topic of conversation before Mr. Sanders warned them to be quiet. Jason pretended to be engrossed with his text book to hide his suppressed chuckles while Billy answered the teacher's question on whether or not they had been paying attention. Mr. Sanders seemed to take into account Billy was his best student and let what had been obvious chatting slid with just a warning.  
  
"Oh man, I didn't even know frogs had this many parts. Billy, can you give me a hand with this?" Jason asked. Both Tommy and Jason were having trouble with the last few parts they had to name but Tommy hadn't voiced his trouble yet. Tommy had hardly spoken at all, not daring to for fear he would sound even dumber and more awkward than he felt.   
  
Billy quickly leaned over and helped both of the other boys sort out what was what. Billy never just gave out answers, even to his friends, but he managed to explain things so they understood and gave a few hints to help them along. Tommy knew, for a fact, that Jason knew some of the things he asked Billy to clarify, they were right in the textbook as plain as day.   
  
For a second Tommy wondered why Jason was asking for help on things he already knew before he saw the look on Billy's face. Billy's green eyes shone with understanding, warmth and a small amount of pride. A part of Billy's pride had been damaged in the fight he had been losing before Jason had shown up. Jason was building Billy's confidence up without letting Billy realize it, simply by letting Billy show his strength, even when it wasn't needed. Tommy was slightly surprised at how intent Billy looked when he explained the frog's anatomy in careful well chosen words that were quite far from technobabble.  
  
Tommy had been watching the exchange between the two old friends with such interest he almost didn't hear the bell ring.   
  
"What class do you have now, Tommy?" Jason asked addressing his new teammate who Jason thought had been a little too quiet during biology.   
  
"Um..." Tommy rooted around in his backpack for his schedule quickly. He hadn't been able to memorize his time table yet, "Math with Mr. Williams."   
  
"Great, I thought you did. That's my next class too and none of the others are in it so I have no one to sit with." Jason grinned at Tommy quickly before biding Billy good-bye until lunch.   
  
"I might need some tutoring for math, we're getting into some stuff that is too complex for me. See ya at lunch, okay?" Was Jason's parting comment.   
  
"Affirmative, I can look over your difficulties then." Billy replied before heading down the hall, stumbling a little near the end of the hall as he tripped slightly on his shoelace. Tommy noticed that Jason watched Billy carefully, trying to make sure he was as alright as he said he was.   
  
"We better hurry, Williams isn't nearly as forgiving as Mr. Sanders is. I've gotten detention a few times before because I was late." Jason commented as he picked up his pace. "He stands at the door and at exactly 10:15 shuts it. If you get there after that you're in trouble."  
  
Tommy smiled slightly when he saw their math teacher standing there, holding the door open rather impatiently at 10:14 when the two boys rush in.  
  
"Almost late, boys." Mr. Williams warned looked at them seriously.   
  
"It won't happen again, sir." Jason replied respectfully.   
  
"Hmm, somehow I find that rather hard to believe, Mr. Scott." Mr. Williams said glancing at the clock as Jason and Tommy took seats near the back of the class.   
  
Jason glanced around the classroom, smiling at a few of the other students and saying hi quickly, leaning over to Tommy he said, "Bulk and Skull are in this class and they're going to be late, again, by the looks of it."   
  
Indeed Bulk and Skull stumbled into class at 20 after 10:00 getting themselves a twenty minute detention after school. During the lesson Mr. Williams explained things fast in complicated phrasing that Tommy found hard to keep up with. It didn't leave much time to talk with Jason, something Tommy was both glad of no having to deal with and yet disappointed of. By the time Mr. Williams assigned class/homework Tommy was hopelessly lost on how to do the math problems. After about ten minutes he had five questions done and when he checked the answers they were all incorrect.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason inquired seeing the look of frustration on Tommy's face. Tommy glanced at his new leader and sighed softly.   
  
"I can't get this stuff. I keep getting the same wrong answers." Tommy muttered feeling annoyed with himself.   
  
Jason leaned over and quickly looked at the problem knowing what went wrong quickly, "I can show you how to fix it if you want me to." Jason offered meeting Tommy's eyes for just a second.   
  
"Really?" Tommy sounded surprised. 'Didn't Jason say he needed Billy's help with math?' Tommy wondered.   
  
"Yeah, you only messed up on the last two steps." Jason replied. He then quickly launched into an explanation of what Tommy had done wrong and what he could do to correct it. Tommy was surprised by Jason's knowledge on the equations that were hard for him to grasp. With Jason's help Tommy quickly finished the assigned work, before most of the class had.   
  
Finishing the last question Tommy looked over at Jason who had finished about five minutes before him. Puzzled by the request Jason had made of the Blue Ranger Tommy decided to voice his question, "Why did you ask Billy for help with math? You obviously know what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah I do know what I'm doing but there's no harm in getting Billy to explain it to me again just for clarification. Besides, after Fred's efforts to bring down his confidence it's nice to see Billy doing what he's best at." Jason replied. "I think it makes him feel better to know we're not always getting him out of jams. He likes to help us out with homework and stuff. I don't always need that much help, you know. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a just knuckleheaded jock though I can be at times."  
  
Tommy was slightly surprised by this new information as well as the underplayed humor Jason's voice held in the last comment, "You'd do that?" Tommy asked softly still shocked at this new bit of information about his leader.  
  
"Well, yeah, Billy's my friend." Jason replied not seeing anything extraordinary about it. Tommy was surprised his mouth didn't his the floor, he had never witness unsuppressed kindness like this. And the way Jason seemed to think nothing of what he was doing as being special was even more stunning.  
  
Tommy realized with a jolt that none of the people he had previously called his friends would have ever done anything like this for him. Nor would they have forgiven him as easily as Jason and the others had forgiven him. 'But did the really forgive me?' The thought popped up again before Tommy had a chance to stop it. But more and more it was seeming like they friends that made up the Power Rangers wouldn't think twice about doing such a thing.  
  
With Mr. Williams calling after the class to remember to do their homework Jason and Tommy quickly left the classroom.  
  
"Where's your locker?" Jason asked Tommy quickly.  
  
"I don't have one yet." Tommy admitted, "I never got around to getting one last week."  
  
"Well the gang all has lockers near our home room, just down from the main hall. There's an empty one beside mine you could use." Jason offered, glancing at the long haired boy beside him.  
  
Tommy was a little surprised but figured by now he should be used to it, "Sure, I guess."  
  
Jason grinned widely, "Great! What classes do you have this afternoon other than home room with Ms. Appleby?"  
  
"Um...let me check." Tommy replied getting out his time table. "Gym and English."  
  
"Really? We have all our classes together then. Go figure. The whole gang is in the same English class, we drive the teacher a little nuts sometimes. Billy and Kim are in gym with us, it's co-ed." Jason mentioned. Jason had seen the way Kim looked at Tommy the day of the tournament and knew she would be glad to have Tommy in their gym class. By the fleeting smile that crossed Tommy's features Jason guessed Tommy would also enjoy that class.  
  
"Come on. I bet the others are waiting for us in the lunch room. They all have teachers who understand how long the cafeteria line is." Jason commented as he and Tommy made their way down the hall.   
  
Jason quickly stashed his books in his locker and waited for Tommy to do the same. Tommy took the locker beside Jason's noticing that both Trini and Kimberly had stuck their names on their lockers in decorative, swirly letters while Zack, Jason and Billy had left the outside of their lockers bare.   
  
"Do you need to buy anything for lunch?" Jason asked seeing Tommy had brought a paper bag lunch with him.   
  
"No, I don't really want to try the cafeteria food. At my last few schools it hasn't been pretty," Tommy admitted.   
  
"Well, ours isn't too bad," Jason chuckled softly. "But I know what you mean. Don't ever get anything with the word 'surprise' in it. The surprise isn't ever pleasant."  
  
Tommy smiled and was about to tell Jason about a particularly bad tuna surprise he had once tried that should have been declared a toxic substance when a voice called out, "Jase! Jase, over here!"   
  
"Looks like the gang's already at the table." Jason observed seeing his friends all already at their table.  
  
"Yeah." Tommy replied unsure of what exactly to do. He didn't want to presume they wanted him to sit with them. Tommy didn't want to impose himself on them...  
  
"Go grab a seat." Jason said cutting into Tommy's thoughts. "I'll be there as soon as I get my lunch. Hopefully it will be semi-edible. Tell them I'll be about five minutes, the line doesn't look too long today."  
  
"Um...okay." Tommy replied still not moving toward the table but staying in the same spot just in front of Jason. Jason smiled almost indulgently and shook his head at his teammate's shy actions.   
  
"Go on." Jason encouraged nudging Tommy's shoulder enough to get him moving again.   
  
Tommy looked back at Jason who was still shaking his head and chuckling softly as he made his way to the lunch line. Tommy gulped slightly and made his way to the table where his fellow Rangers were talking and laughing. Even Billy, who had seemed painfully shy in biology, was smiling and chatting away with Kim and Zack, Trini acting as a translator at times.   
  
"Hey Tommy!" Zack greeted seeing the Green Ranger approach them almost cautiously. Zack almost laughed at the slightly timid look on his teammate's face but didn't knowing it would probably drive the other teen to another table.   
  
"Hi!" Kim exclaiming looking up and seeing Tommy about to take a seat beside her. Trini gave the same greeting at exactly the same time and both girls burst into giggles. Zack and Billy smiled, bemused at the two girls and Tommy looked slightly bewildered. He had only ever seen Trini being calm and collected, seeing her giggling like this was different. But her and Kim all smiles and laughing like that seemed so right that Tommy relaxed unconsciously.   
  
"Take a seat." Zack reminded Tommy who had been standing somewhat awkwardly beside the table.   
  
Tommy did and within seconds found himself being engulfed by the group. Zack launched into the latest tale of the adventures his little brothers, Allan and Tyler, had gotten into with occasionally comments from Kim on what terrors little brothers could be. Tommy didn't quite know what to make of this close group which he was becoming a part of without his knowledge. Their personalities were so different from anything Tommy had known before. He sat back for a second and just watched them.  
  
Zack was vividly describing how Allan had decided that cereal was the best type of terrain for his monster trucks. His facial expressions and hand movements painted the scene so clearly Tommy could picture a smaller version of Zack tearing a kitchen floor covered in Cheerios with a monster truck. It was hard not to become engrossed in Zack's stories, he told them with such enthusiasm you couldn't help but imagine the scene in your head. The sometimes subtle and sometimes not so subtle humor reflected a strong part of Zack's personality. The dark skinned young man was very much in love with life and it showed in his eyes and voice whenever he launched into a discussion no matter what the topic was.  
  
Kim wore her trademark grin, adding a few of her own comments as the story went along. Her eyes sparkled with merriment that seemed to flow off her whole body. Tommy couldn't help but smile when Kim's delicious giggle sounded. If you spent time with her, you would quickly see there was more to Kim than the valley girl she looked like outwardly. Indeed, her fierce loyalty and passion for everything she held dear was displayed nakedly in front of those she trusted. Tommy felt as though he was being wrapped up in her rapture from the first moment their eyes met.   
  
Billy was more silent at this moment not having any siblings himself and not really being able to comment on the situation. He seemed to simply be basking in the sunlight cast upon him by his fellow teammates. Tommy knew by looking at the shy Blue Ranger that he valued his friendships about as much as Tommy would if given the chance. It would be Trini who later eloquently described Billy as a flower who had been planted in good soil but choked by the lack of sunlight in his life caused by the tragedies he faced as a child. Luckily, she had gone on, some warmth had managed to shine down before he had completely wilted. Tommy hadn't been there to see it but he could tell from special Jason's protectiveness that the sparkle hadn't always lit up the green eyes as it did now.   
  
The remarks Billy did occasionally make sometimes needed a little translating by the kindhearted Yellow Ranger who understood him quite well. Trini smiled slightly benevolently when Billy needed help to be understood. Her calm nature mixing well with that of her friends who ranged from slightly awkward to extremely exuberant. If he was perfectly honest with himself Tommy would have to admit seeing the seemingly serene Asian giggling with Kim was surprising. Her composure on the battle field left the impression that hardly anything ruffled her feathers and while that was true it didn't mean Trini didn't know how to have fun. Quite the contrary. When especially excited Trini could match Zack or Kim's zest. The collected, yet cheerful, girl sitting next to Kim was the Trini most of the world saw.   
  
"Hey guys. Did I miss anything good?" Jason's deep voice promptly lifted Tommy from his musings. The Red Ranger carrying a tray of cafeteria food and plopping down in the chair beside Tommy.  
  
"Nope, Zack's just getting the part where Allan threw a whole box of Lucky Charms on the floor to give the Cheerio ground more texture," Kim replied in a chipper voice.  
  
Jason looked at his friend with a bemused expression and prompted, "Far be it from me to interrupt your um...lively?...tale."  
  
Zack grinned, he was just getting to the good part and being the avid story teller that he was didn't want to stop until he had finished the account. Jason sat back in his chair and glanced subtly around the table as if checking to see if each of his friends was as content as they appeared. No one but Tommy noticed and perhaps that was only because he wasn't used to the big brother way Jason had about him.   
  
'Jason,' Tommy thought as he watched the leader of the Power Rangers laugh at Zack's story, 'now, there's a bit of an oddball.' It was true. For all of Jason's strength and seriousness, those who knew him saw the sometimes offbeat humor he possessed surface. Just below the facade of utter calm and control was a warmth few people were blessed with having. Jason cared more for his friends than he cared for himself, taking unnecessary risks in battle to ensure their safety. He was, without question, their leader but he was also more than that. The group itself was like a quilt, with patches of personalities and experiences, both good and bad. The patches were interwoven together to form something very tight knit, beautiful and far from finished. Along with being represented by some of the patches, Jason also took on the role of the thread, binding and keeping them together through anything and, if needed, mending tears or rifts in the colourful pieces of fabric. It awed Tommy when Jason had reached out to him on the beach that day and now was accepting him into the circle of friends so close Tommy didn't know how to describe their relationship properly, offering him a chance to be part of those patches.  
  
"So, are we still on for the Youth Centre after school?" Jason queried breaking through Tommy's thoughts.  
  
"Sure, I want to practice this new routine I came up with," Kimberly replied with a smile.   
  
"I'll come too. I could use a little extra practice on my kata. My next belt testing is coming up soon," Trini added.   
  
"Sorry, man. I've got to study for my chemistry test. I've got to pull at least 75% or my whole average comes down. Next time though," Zack answered.   
  
"I previously agreed to assist Zack in preparing for his examination," Billy remarked, "So, unfortunately, I will have not be able to accompany you to the Youth Centre."   
  
"Alright," Jason commented glancing at the rather out of place looking boy at sitting beside him, "Are you going to come with us, Tommy? I could use a sparing partner if you want to get a workout in."   
  
Tommy nodded, glad his smile came quickly and was quite relaxed, "Sure, I'd love to come."  
  
Jason returned the grin, "Okay then. We'll meet at the lockers after school. Sound good?"  
  
Five affirmative answers meet his question before the conversations picked up again. Tommy found himself listening to sketchy ideas for the day at the beach plan set for Saturday. While listening to Kim and Zack discuss who would bring the food Tommy heard Jason turn his attention to Billy and say, "Since your helping Zack tonight do you think you could give me a hand within the next couple days? I don't really get how to solve this parabola stuff we're doing."   
  



	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Author's Note: Is it just me or is the spelling of crowd weird? Thanks again to Cassandra!  
  
A Face In The Crowd.  
  
  
"See you tomorrow morning," Jason called as Billy and Zack headed in the direction of Zack's house. Both boys turned and waved before Jason and Tommy turned a corner and could no longer see them. The girls had opted to run to Trini's quickly first as she didn't have any work out clothes with her.   
  
"I hope Rita doesn't send down a monster today," Jason commented nonchalantly, thinking of the Black Ranger's studying, "She did once when I was studying for a test. I almost flunked it."   
  
"I think she won't be sending anything for awhile," Tommy remarked. Then his voice lowered in shame and pain, "She spent too much effort on me."  
  
Jason spared his new teammate a concerned glance, seeing Tommy starting to get lost in the memories of being the evil Green Ranger, "Don't worry about it, man. Your on our side now, that's all that matters."  
  
"Still, I feel guilty about what I did," Tommy confessed glancing uncertainly at his newfound friend.   
  
"Tommy, you weren't in control of your own actions. That evil witch was," Jason reassured the grievous boy next to him almost using a stronger word than witch, "None of us blame you for anything that's happened. It's not your fault Rita decided to make you her evil Ranger."  
  
"I almost killed you though," Tommy said softly still baffled that he could be forgiven this easily.   
  
"Hey, I'm still around. You didn't kill me and I don't mind the scar. Makes me look more macho," Jason joked.   
  
Tommy's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide at Jason's words, "Scar?" Tommy echoed.   
  
Jason meet his teammates gaze, "Yeah, your sword just nicked me. Not badly or anything, it didn't even bleed a lot because of all that special equipment we've got at the Command Centre."   
  
"I didn't know...Oh God Jason, I'm so sorry I..." Tommy began stuttering out an apology. The Green Ranger had paled at Jason's words, unaware that he had managed to leave such a lasting mark on the Red Ranger.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm okay, it's just a scar, nothing I can't handle," Jason replied not quite sure of how to put his teammates uncertainties and guilt to rest. After all, they didn't have the handbook on how to deal after a witch makes an evil Ranger out of someone who's becoming your friend or what to do after the spell is broken.  
  
"How can you forgive me this easily? After all I've done..." Tommy had wanted to ask that question since Jason and Billy had been kind to him this morning but hadn't had the guts to. He almost didn't want to hear their answer.  
  
Jason simply shook his head and smiled benevolently at Tommy, "It's not really your fault, is it? I mean, you couldn't help what you did because of Rita's spell and it's not like you asked her to pick you for her evil Ranger."   
  
Seeing Tommy still wasn't sure of himself Jason reached out and slung an arm around Tommy's shoulders. It surprised both boys Tommy because the last thing he had expected was for Jason to be so understanding when he'd try to kill him and all his teammates and Jason because he was not the hugging type and very rarely showed any time of physical affection, "If I had thought we couldn't trust you or that you didn't deserve the Powers I would have said something to Zordon. I've seen first hand how good your fighting skills are and from what I've seen when you're in your right mind you are a good person. There's no reason why I shouldn't forgive you."   
  
Tommy stared at him for a few seconds, flabbergasted for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He finally whispered a soft, "Thank you."  
  
Jason smiled but before he had a chance to make another comment Tommy went on, "No body has ever accepted me this readily before. I'm not used to it. Before my parents adopted me I..."  
  
Tommy stopped abruptly. He wasn't ready to reveal those memories yet. As close as their friendship was getting already it would take longer for Tommy to open up about those things. Jason waited for a few moments seeing if Tommy was going to elaborate. Sensing the subject was a sensitive one that Tommy would breach in his own time, Jason said nothing when Tommy didn't pick up the hastily cut off sentence again.  
  
"If you need to talk I'm here," Jason told the Green Ranger quietly sensing that the surface he had just scrapped was something Tommy would eventually need to get off his chest, "and when you're ready to tell me what that last sentence is about I want to hear it."  
  
Tommy smiled gratefully at Jason, understanding he wasn't going to get out of revealing his somewhat murky past but also knowing that none of the Rangers would push him for the painful answers. Jason just smiled back with genuine kindness and support, letting his new teammate know without words he was one of them now and always would be.  
  
"Come on, the girls are probably waiting for us at the Youth Center. I think it's my turn to treat to smoothies anyway." Jason's eyes twinkled with the type of life and compassion Tommy wasn't used to. The friendly affection and protective nature Jason had for all his friends was something Tommy had never experienced first hand before. It was a wonderful feeling to receive.   
  
"Sounds good to me, bro." Tommy the word slipped out of his mouth easily and for a split second Tommy wanted to take it back, unsure of how Jason would react. But Jason only grinned warmly knowing he couldn't have summed up their relationship better.   
  
As the began to walk in the direction of the Youth Center Jason put a strong hand on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed gently before letting his hand rest there. Tommy felt his soul warm and leave behind a heavy weight at the gesture Jason gave without thinking twice. Smiling at his best friend and his newfound place in the small town, Tommy knew for the first time in his life that he was no longer just a face in the crowd.  
  
  
Author's Note (Again!): I have something In mind for a sequel that would be about Tommy's past that I alluded to in this story. If you want me to write it let me know! If you've got any suggestions I'd love to hear 'em cuz I've just got some sketchy ideas as of now. 


End file.
